Nada es para siempre, todo es eventual
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Comprendía perfectamente que la vida era algo eventual, las cosas nunca permanecerá intactas, todo cambia en un santiamén. Con cariño para Gianella Helena (sunev31)


**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO.**

 **Notas:** con mucho cariño para Gianella Helena ( **sunev31) y su amor al byahisa** :D espero que te guste.

Posible spoiler, basado en el manga 512 (solo se tomaron un par de cosas) cuando todos pensabamos que byakuya moriria xD esto surgio antes que pasara este manga, maldito kubo trolleo a uno. :P

En un principio me pregunte ¿Y si byakuya moria? de esta idea nacio este fic :3

* * *

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

Disculpe si encuentra alguna falta ortográfica,mi vista falla un poco.

* * *

 **Nada es para siempre, todo es eventual.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Mi amor perdurara, más allá de la muerte"**_

El defecto más grande del ser humano es no valora lo que poseen, están tan acostumbrados a ello, que cuando algo pasa, cuando se pierde lo que no aprecian, es cuando realmente comprende su importancia.

El actual líder del clan Kuchiki, Byakuya, capitán de la sexta división de los trece escuadrones, comprendía perfectamente que la vida era algo eventual, las cosas nunca permanecerá intactas, todo cambia en un santiamén, pese a tener prestigio, dinero y ser uno de los hombres más fuerte en la sociedad de almas, era un hecho que nadie tiene la vida comprada, puede un simple hollow o tal vez una enfermedad, arrebatarte la vida.

Esa es la ley de la vida, nada es eterno.

Comprendió a la perfección aquello, después de tener una vida tan sola y carente de amor, incluso, a pesar de que fue feliz durante una época, sabía que nada dura para siempre.

Conoció el amor de una forma inesperada, fueron varios momentos del cual no valoro a su debido tiempo, puesto que para Byakuya el amor no era algo importante, la vida le enseño de distintas forma lo frágil que era su vida y que no le pertenecía solo a él.

La conoció en la primavera, sin saber que en esa misma fechas la perdería, como la flor que se marchita al comienzo del invierno.

No supo cómo fue que el destino jugo sus piezas, lo único que sabía era que ella llego para quedarse muy adentro de su corazón, pese a los años que pasaran, ni los inviernos y primaveras que veía, jamás regresaría.

La primera vez que la vio, le causo cierta atracción física, algo que no pudo negar y su habitual química. Le atrajo lo ingenua que era , la belleza no solo física si no también interior, aquella mujer que apareció en su vida, llego para quedarse.

Hisana simplemente pareció un día, le sonrió y con ello lo cautivo, puede que suene cursi, pero Byakuya supo que nada sería igual, después de que la salvara de aquel hollow que intento matarla, ella era diferente a las mujeres que trataba en su noble cuna.

La belleza de ella no era comparable con aquellas mujeres nobles, pero Hisana era diferente y él lo sabía.

—Le agradezco por su ayuda, Shinigami-sama — le había dicho haciendo una leve inclinación, no poseía una ropa digna para su presencia, ni siquiera una belleza deslumbrante, solo una sonrisa sincera y unos ojos que extrañamente se veían melancólico.

Quiso saber porque estaba triste, pero muy dentro de él, sabía que no debía preguntarse si jamás la volvería a ver, aquel encuentro solo fue algo casual, una simple misión de reconocimiento en uno de los barrios más pobres de Rukongai

El simplemente quiso ayudar aquella mujer de ojos triste, solo eso.

—Es mi deber, señorita—tras decir aquellas palabras se fue con su equipo de reconocimiento.

Creyó que simplemente pasaría, pero desde que vio aquellos ojos, no pudo sacárselos.

No tardo mucho cuando el destino volvió a juntarlos, de una forma diferente, pero no por ello menos importante, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y el destino barajeaba sus jugadas.

.

.

.

.

La segunda vez, que se dio cuenta sobre sus sentimientos, fue cuando enfermo. Un año después de su primer encuentro y varios posteriores, Byakuya Kuchiki experimento el miedo, algo que él no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar. Pero cuando vio a Hisana pálida y dormida en su futón, con la respiración irregular, tuvo miedo de que fuera grave, había pasado varios días y ella continuaba con aquella extraña enfermedad.

—Siento mucho no ser una agradable compañía en este momento— le había mencionado antes de quedarse dormida— lo siento Kuchiki-sama.

El no le contradijo, en realidad no supo que decir, deseaba tomar su mano y acariciarla, pero no pudo, no le estaba permitido mostrar compasión, mucho menos tacto a una persona que no fuera su esposa.

No se explicaba cómo alguien como él, de noble cuna terminara visitado regularmente a una mujer de casta inferior, sin mencionar el distrito donde vivía. Sin embargo, en contra de todos sus principios, se encontraba en aquella pobre y humilde vivienda, contemplado dormir a una mujer que no era su esposa o pariente cercana.

Deseaba cuidar de ella, velar por su bienestar, pero no podía, no debía, él tenia una responsabilidad, debía velar por su familia y cumplir con las normas establecida; lo que sintiera, deseara o anhelaba, no podía ser.

.

.

.

.

La tercera vez que se dio cuenta que realmente la amaba, fue cuando ella le confesó un terrible secreto. Había llorado tanto y Byakuya solo pudo escucharla, ningún contacto podía tener, claro que no, él era un noble, cualquier contacto con alguna mujer que no fuera su esposa, no era bien visto, lo único que pudo hacer, fue permanecer a su lado, mientras ella se rompía en mil pedazos ;la culpa y el dolor la consumía.

Él no la juzgaría, porque sabía que ella era simplemente una niña al cuidado de otra, como podia juzgarla si él, siendo capitán de la sexta división, sabía que las almas que llegaba a la sociedad, nunca era ayudados por los Shinigami, que mentía a las almas errantes, solo para purificarlos y que mantuviera el equilibrio en los dos mundos.

.

.

.

.

Y aquella tercera vez, cuando ella le confesó su terrible secreto, él simplemente se fue,pero no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, era dificil permanecer alejado de hisana, esa mismanoche regreso con una decisión, Kuchiki Byakuya por fin tuvo el valor de encarar sus sentimientos y tomar una decisión definitiva.

Cuando ocurrió la cuarta vez, él no pudo dejarla ir, no pudo y en contra de sus principio,él hizo lo que muchos consideraron incorrecto, la deshora de su familia, no obstante, cuando la vio frente a él, con un sencillo kimono blanco, supo que ninguna opinión importaba más, que su propia felicidad.

—Yo Hisana, te tomo a ti Byakuya Kuchiki como mi amado esposo, prometo honrarte, proteger y cuidarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, más allá de la vida y la muerte.

—Yo Byakuya Kuchiki, te tomo a ti Hisana, como mi esposa, prometo protegerte y cuidarte, en la salud y enfermedad, más allá de la vida y la muerte.

Entonces la beso, sellado con ello su amor verdadero, disfrutado aquella felicidad sin saber lo que el destino le tendria preparado

.

.

.

.

La quinta vez fue doloroso, verla postrara en su cama, respirar levente, mientras tomaba su mano, ella le dedico una de sus últimas sonrisas.

—Prométemelo Byakuya—sama, por favor, cuida de mi hermana , como si fuera a tuya, no soy dignada de ser llamada así, yo la abandone , la deje a su suerte, que nuestro dios se apiade de mi alma.

—Hisana, por favor no hables, te pondrás mejor, ya verás que juntos la encontraremos—le dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su rostro,

—Que dulce eres mi amor, pero ambos sabemos que aquello es una simple mentira, escuche lo que dijo capitana Retsu—san, por favor Byakuya—sama, prométemelo, júrame que cuidaras a Rukia, la buscaras y ella será vuestra hermana.

—Hisana

—Prométemelo amor—varias lagrimas cayeron de su rostro—por favor— insistió ella.

—Te lo prometo mi corazón, te lo juro por mi vida.

—Gracias Byakuya , perdoname por ser tan egoísta , por no haberte dado al hijo deseado, por regresarte todo tu amor en pedazos, perdóname por no corresponder del todo a tus sentimientos, pero sin mi hermana, no podría disfrutar de la felicidad que me dabas.

—Tú me has dado mas Hisana, un amor puro y sincero, contigo aprendí lo que es amar, mi amada esposa—beso su mano con delicadeza.

—Espero algún día poder regresar a tu lado.

Aquella primavera de su quinto aniversario, Hisana murió con una sonrisa y con la esperanza que su esposo, cumpliera su última voluntad

Todo fue algo irónico, porque al año de su muerte, Byakuya encontró a Rukia en la academia Shinigami, y aquello significo mantener su promesa y velar con la pequeña hermana de su difunta esposa, sin que nadie se enterrara de ello.

Y ahora que su bankai había sido robado, estado a punto de morir, no pudo no dejar de pensar en ella, su amor, la única mujer que había amado y que el destino cruel le quito.

Comprendió desde hacía mucho que la vida era algo eventual, pasajero, lamentaba haber sido tan ingenuo y arrogante, ahora, aquel Quincy lo estaba derrotado con la única arma que él le había dado, el miedo.

La imagen de Rukia muriendo frente a él fue un duro golpe, algo que hizo remover aquellos sentimientos guardado. Recordó la palidez de su esposa, los ojos lloros de ella cuando estaba muriendo por aquella enfermedad, pesé a que tuvo varios recuerdos triste, también tuvo una chispa de hermosos recuerdos; su amada acariciado su rosto, la sonrisa y los besos que ella le proporcionaba, las cálidas y amorosas noches que juntos compartieron.

Byakuya tuvo un destello en su lapso de muerte, visualizo a Hisana frente a él, en un campo de flores, los arboles de Sakura estaba floreciendo, ella le sonreía, vestía un kimono rosa y el cabello estaba recogido.

Cuando cerro y volvió abrir los ojos, su cabeza reposaba en las piernas de Hisana, su esposa acariciaba su rostro con suavidad; el calor, el aroma, era todo tan familiar, de pronto dejo de pensar en la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar en la sociedad de almas, incluso que él estaba muriendo.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi—susurro, mirándola directo a sus ojos.

—Exactamente 50 años, Byakuya-sama— mención ella, acariciando sus labios.

—Al final, todo se reduce a esto—continuo tomado sus suaves manos— esto quiere decir que morí, porque si es así, creo que he sido muy afortunado de estar aquí, a tu lado después de tanto tiempo y todo lo malo que he hecho Hisana, lo siento mucho— recordó cuando intento asesinar a su cuñada, lo triste que debió estar Hisana por aquella decisión.

—He sido yo quien debe disculparse— ella detuvo sus caricia e inclina su rostro hacia él— te cause mucho dolor, tantos problemas, lo siento tanto Byakuya.

—Tú no provocaste nada, fui yo—Byakuya se levanta y toma las manos de su esposa—lo siento.

—No me pidas perdón, amor— Kuchiki acerco su rostro al de Hisana,podia sentir la calidez de ella, sin esperar más, la besa con pasión, con ternura, con deseo y sentimientos encontrado, ella corresponde al beso, como si fuera una necesidad primaria.

No tarda mucho y ambos se separan, Byakuya contempla el rostro de su esposa, lo hermosa que se veía y la frescura con la que se mantenía.

—Ahora podemos estar juntos—le dijo Kuchiki, acariciando su rostro, ella lo deja ser, deja que la acaricie como lo hacía cuando estaba viva, no puede evitar derramar un par de lagrimas, antes de volver a verlo.

—Aunque me duela, todavía no es momento de que estés aquí— le dijo – aun te falta varias cosas por hacer, antes que nos volvamos a encontrar, amor mío.

—No quiero —Reprocha como un niño chiquito.

—Es hora que regreses.

—¿Para qué? lo unico que deseo es permanecer a tú lado- confeso.

—Hay personas que aun te necesitan—sonrío— te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver, pero aun no es el momento, cuídate mucho Byakuya, recuerda que siempre te he amado y amare.

—Hisana.

—Nos volveremos a ver, cuándo las flores de Sakura lo dictamine.

—Hisana, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, amor mío.

Con aquellas palabras Byakuya Kuchiki despertó a medio campo de batalla, su zanpakuto estaba roto y a su lado estaba Ichigo Kurosaki, todo indicaba que la batalla apenas empezaria.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD y alimenta el alma :P**

 **13-02-16**

 **nos vemos con cariño Frany :D**


End file.
